1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is made for further developing the application range of a scanning type probe microscope through which a sample surface may be observed substantially in an element order by utilizing a tunnel effect between a probe and a sample. The present invention relates to an element analyzing method with a scanning type probe microscope which may determine a three-dimensional atomic nucleus coordinates for every one surface atom, analyze the element and analyze a condition of chemical bonds, which will become important in a semiconductor industry, a biotechnology industry and the like. The present invention also relates to a super short pulse high voltage applying method in a scanning probe microscope that may repeatedly apply a super short pulse high voltage between a probe and a sample for realizing the above-described element analyzing method.
For example, according to the present invention, it is possible to inspect and specify the surface element distribution and the impurity element distribution in the atomic order in a silicon wafer, gallium arsenic wafer and a ULSI. The invention contributes to the development of the semiconductor industry. Also, the invention contributes to realizing atom craft by the atom maneuver, is available for the surface atomic structure analysis for contributing realization and discovering a mechanism of a high temperature super conductor, and is useful for the determination of the atomic nucleus array of DNA or the like in the life science, the element analysis and the chemical bond condition analysis, leads to a way to the replacement of DNA such as composition of new DNA, severing and combining DNA and contributes to the development of the biotechnology industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method which may perform the most minute area/polarity surface layer analysis among the conventional element analysis and chemical bond condition analyzing technology is a scanning type Auger electron spectroscopic analysis. Even by the up-to-date technique, the measurement range is several tens of nm in diameter and several nm in depth. It is impossible to measure the surface atom one by one.
On the other hand, with the scanning type probe microscope (SPM) such as a scanning type tunnel microscope (STM) and an atomic interactive force microscope (AFM), it is possible to perform the real space resolving power in the atomic order. It is however not always easy to perform the interpretation of the measurement result. In the scanning type tunnel microscope, a bias voltage is applied between the probe and the sample arranged at an interval of about 10 .ANG.. While keeping the tunnel current flowing through the probe and the sample by controlling the interval between the probe and the sample (in Z direction), the probe scans along the concave and convex of the sample surface (XY surface), so that an atomic image of the sample surface may be depicted from the control voltage of the piezoelectric element in the Z direction. Also, in the scanning type atomic interactive force microscope, the interval between the probe provided at a "lever" having a small spring constant and the sample is shortened to such an extent that the interatomic force (repulsive force) is applied between the two components (2 to 3 .ANG.). The probe scans along the convex and concave of the sample surface. As a result, the "lever" is deformed in response to the convex and concave of the sample surface. It is therefore possible to depict the atomic image of the sample surface by measuring the deformation of the atomic order by the STM, a laser beam reflective measuring method or a light interference measuring method.
However, the above-described bias voltage applied between the probe and the sample is limited to a low voltage DC or a low voltage low frequency AC of several Vs, and there is no case where the super short pulse high voltage is applied. Even the conventional scanning type probe microscope having the real space resolving power in the atomic order mainly measures the electron condition or the like of valence electron. The meaning of observing the electron image is not the observation of the position (coordinate) of the atomic nucleus.